Some integrated circuit die are difficult to package in modern no-lead packages due to the long bond wires and complex bond wire layouts required. The long bond wires and crossing patterns risk bond wires sagging into other connections or into the integrated circuit die, and the long wires are also prone to side-to-side movement which also can lead to short circuits or other damage.